Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge Alternate
by Errant Wrath
Summary: Alternate Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge Storyline Based on the Japanese Live Action Television Drama of The Wallflower Anime/Mamga.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge or the characters of the Japanease is simply Fanfiction not for profit and it is inspired by the television drama which I recently fell in love with. I am merely a fan who loves the characters and this show so much I could not bear for the show to end there. So I pulled this alternate of my head. I thank you Hayakawa Tomoko for creating such awesome characters!

**Warning:** There will be Spoilers! And this fiction is not recommended for those who have not seen the entirety of the ten episode TV. drama.

Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge

Chapter One

"No! No way! Too Far Takeru, Yuki, Oba-chan and-and..." Takenaga trailed off his gaze turning to his beloved Noi. "Noi" he said her name ever so softly. He did not want to believe she could have known too. However the look on her face told all.

"And you? Did you know Suna-Sunako-chan?" implored Kyouhei of the timid girl. She'd looked so genuinely frightened and such deception certainly she wasn't capable of it. In fact he thought she still looked visibly shaken.

Sunako shook her head but stood silent and made no move to answer; her head bent solemnly not daring to look Kyouhei in the eye.

"Did you?" screamed Kyouhei losing his temper and making a fist at his side as he thought of not only all he'd confessed but of all the fear and other conflicting emotions he'd been feeling as of late.

Sunako cried and her shoulders shook but still she did not answer.

Kyouhei moved forward, reached out his arms and put both his hands Sunako's shoulders shaking her violently as if to wake her. "Wake up!" he shouted.

"Answer him, Sunako-chan" whispered Ranmaru who had boldly put a hand on Kyouhei's shoulder. Kyouhei relaxed his grip just a little as Ranmaru had hoped he would.

Sunako breathed out shakily and looked into Kyouhei's hard gaze then looked down again "Ma-" she began to say but Kyouhei's grip began to grow tense again so she forced herself to tighten her lips and swallow. She looked back at her Oba-chan behind her. Her Oba-chan nodded and she looked back to Kyouhei and nodded her head, ashamed as she knew she should be. Yuki, her Aunt and Takeru they had been wrong. She had known that this, the prank, was going too far but she had went along with it because she was too timid to tell the bright creature and her Aunt that she did not want it this way and Kyouhei's gaze bore down at her as she gazed at the floor. She knew that gaze was meant to burn her and she felt it. She felt her heart swell and skip a beat when he'd said those things before but now her heart was shrinking like that of a leaking helium balloon.

"Kyouhei..." She tried but she could not make her mouth form anymore words so she just began sobbing into her hands and dropped to her knees.

"Gomenasai" sobbed Sunako. "Gomenasai" she repeated. "Gomenasai..." she kept on echoing as she moved to cling to Kyouhei's leg.

Kyouhei's glare stayed hard and he stiffened more making a fist for a second time. He shook his leg. "Get off me!" he shouted. "Bu-Sunako!" he jeered at her. "Bu-Sunako" he jeered again. And then a third time he murmured "Bu-Sunako" as he wiped angrily at some silent tears that were trailing slowly down his cheeks. "I-I begged for you and you-you were never in any danger" he wiped again angrily at his tears.

Sunako cried one hand over her mouth. "Gomenasai"

"Don't apologize," he told her. "I-How could you do that to me Sunako-chan? Make me fear for you that way. It-it was not right. It was not right! You hear me!" he shouted but this time not just to Sunako-chan but to Oba-chan, Takeru and the others.

Takeru looked up confused at his Mom and found her head turned into her right shoulder while regret filled tears trickled down her cheeks and then he looked to Yuki whose shoulders were trembling and so were his lips. Takeru then looked at Sunako-chan at Kyouhei's feet and started crying himself.

"Gomenasai Kyouhei" Takeru declared and ran to him to wrap his arms around his friend but Kyouhei stopped the child by putting out his arm palm first and it was this way with his palm on his forehead that he held him back.

"No" he told the small boy. "No it will not be so easy Takeru. You, Yuki, and Oba-chan have betrayed me but most especially" he turned and looked down at Sunako-chan as he said this. "You have betrayed me Sunako"

Sunako flinched, his words cut her like a knife. After all they had been through and after all that he said. How much of that feeling remained for her now? Would he hate her as her first love had? She understood betrayal and how it could shape a person. What would she do now? Go back to the Manor? Could she go back to the Manor?

"Kyouhei" began Sunako but Kyouhei stopped her. "No Sunako-chan, don't say you are sorry. Show me." he told her.

Sunako stood unsure and straightened up with effort. "Hai" she stated softly.

**Author's Note: **Dear Reader,

Well, that's it, my first chapter of my first official Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge Fanfic. I would love to hear what you all think so please leave me a comment or review. I really want to make sure the characters never appear out of character and/or that people are interested in this alternate way of going.

Thank you! And I hope to hear from many of you again at the end of Chapter 2


End file.
